xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Young's Fallen Warriors
Chase Young's Fallen Warriors or Cat Warriors were a group of therianthropic ancient warriors, from different times and cultures, defeated by Chase in the last 1500 years. They had sworn their loyalty to him after losing their fights, and like Chase, they're immortal. Powers and Abilities Therianthropy: Once they form part of Chase's army, they had the ability to transform into animals, such as lions, tigers, panthers, and crows. Superhuman Strength: Most of them had shown to possess superhuman strength. Superhuman Durability: 'All of them possessed superhuman durability, as they could withstand many punches and kicks from the monks and immediately stand up. Known Members Current members Even when the real identity of these warriors was never revealed, there were several warriors that shown their human form and what kind of warriors they were: *'Zulu Warrior: The first female member in his army. One of the most recurrent minions during battles. She uses a spear and her red cloak as a blinder/shield. Is extremely swift on her feet and agile. She is a tiger and panther as a cat. *'Samurai': Wears full armor replete with war mask, wielding a katana. His helmet has a V-crest. Fought with his fellow warriors against Jack's 'army of evil', appears with the others being defeated by the Sweet Baby Among Us, and standing next to Chase when he turns Omi into a cat. *'Black Knight': An ancient knight from the crusades, in full armor and a black surcoat, emblazoned with a red cross. Probably inspired by the legends of the Black Knight. He wields a ball-and-chain mace. He is a lion as a cat. *'Viking/Berserker': A berserker-type warrior with a wolf skin as a cape, doubling as armor. He is seen using three-pronged claws on his right hand, and a bone club in his left. He is the only of the warriors whose eyes are ever seen. He is a tiger in cat form. He has been seen often, even individually gathering intelligence as first a crow, then running as a cat, then reporting to Chase in his human form. *'Tiki Warrior': A small Polynesian-esque warrior with a stone Tiki mask, beaded armbands, and grass skirt. He uses a short bow and barbed arrows. Despite his size he is quick and extremely lithe and agile, much like a monkey. He is a panther as a cat. *'Roman Warrior/Amazon': The second female member of Chase's army. Wears a red feather-plumed helmet, pleated armored skirt and breastplate replete with crimson cloak. She wields a halberd with a curved blade. It is seen that she has red hair. *'Aztec/Ancient Warrior': He wears a feathered, eagle-styled helm, skirt, collar with scarlet cape, leg guards, bracers, and wields a teethed macuahuitl sword and round shield. Former Members *'Omi:' When Omi turned evil after leavng the Yin-Yang World with just the Yin Yo-Yo, he became one of Chase soldiers after swearing his loyalty to him. Omi is the smallest of the Jungle cats, and is as yellow in cat form as he is normally. He seems to be about the size of a serval as a Jungle Cat. *'Raimundo Pedrosa:' Raimundo became a Jungle Cat, in Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain, when Chase turned every Xiaolin Monk into Cat Warriors, except for Omi. He had a bodytype similar to a brown puma. *'Kimiko Tohomiko:' Kimiko became a Cat Warrior, in Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain, and she was one of the only female warriors of the group. She was resembling a female white lion, but she still had her hair. She was the favorite warrior of Shadow. *'Clay Bailey:' Clay became a Fallen Warrior, along with the other monks. He was one of the biggest Cat Warriors. He was still wearing his hat and he still had his blonde hair. *'Ping Pong:' Ping Pong bacame a Cat Warrior, with the other monks, in Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain. He resembled Omi's cat form, but he was smaller and he was still wearing his glasses. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Minions Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Minions Category:Minions Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Villains